


Echoes of Silence

by AngelCake (2livenlove)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Smut, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Self Confidence Issues, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2livenlove/pseuds/AngelCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade invites Nathan over for some alone time. But afterwards Wade is feeling particularly needy. Nathan is not feeling up to comfort him, but still does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My sad attempt at Cablepool. Ugh. Any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Inspired by the Weekend because, "Baby, I can read your mind and expectations were not in sight."
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel and definitely not me.

Wade stares at his reflection in the cracked, dingy mirror hung above his bathroom sink. He’s staring not at his face but his mask. His fingers posed at the hem of it, ready to pull it off, but he’s struggling to actually do so. He’s been standing here for over an hour now, struggling to work up his nerve to pull the mask off. He just wants to see his own face, to verify just how bad it is today. He has days where it’s not so bad and others where it’s worse than horrible. Maybe it’s not even worth it? Why bother? Wade releases the mask, sighing heavily.

He leaves the bathroom quickly, giving his place the once over. He cleaned- somewhat. He’s sure _he_ won’t notice it, he did clean the sheets in preparation and that’s what really counts. He gives himself the once over as well. He’s wearing a royal blue silk robe, a wife beater, boxers featuring red kiss marks, and pink bedroom slippers. Almost perfect, except for the mask. He’s tempted to go to the bathroom to try again, to see if he can keep it off.

But then he hears a knock at the door and his heart skips a beat, He’s here. He strolls over to his apartment door and opens it, leaning against the door frame to smile at his guest. Nathan Summers aka Cable, Wade’s current muse or rather his only muse who’ll actually give him the time of day. He grins at Cable, “Nate,” he all but purrs, “Welcome.”

Nate gives him a smug, knowing smile, “You called and I’m here to…deliver.” and Wade feels a delicious shudder shoot through him. He moves away beckoning Nate to follow. Nate comes into his apartment shutting the door behind him. Wade watches him appreciatively, taking in his broad shoulders and gorgeous abs. Then he strides over to him, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I’ve been dying here waiting for you, Nate.” He murmurs. Nate wraps his arms around Wade, pulling him closer. His stare is intense and Wade is captivated, tilting his head back in anticipation when Nate says, “Wade…the mask.”

The dreaded mask, again Wade grabs the hem of it. He seriously wishes he had checked. Is it bad or is it worst? His hesitation is apparent and Nate is watching him with that intense look in his eye. Wade feels conflicted with uncertainty, but he doesn’t want to kill the mood, so he pulls it up just past his nose. Nate makes a sound of displeasure, but he still leans in to kiss him.

The kiss is greedy and heated, Wade wanting to taste more and more, until Nate pulls back all but breathless. He grins at Wade; looking him over, “I like this.” he says, touching the robe, “Nice color.”  Wade chuckles, “I knew you would.” he traces his fingers lightly across Nate’s metal arm. Nate kisses him again, lightly and they make their way to the bedroom.

Wade kicks off his slippers, shimmies out of his boxers and hoped on the bed, “C’mon, I’m ready for you, sweetums.”

Nate smiles at him, he also had undressed. He moves to the bed, climbing on top of Wade, he kisses him. “You’ve prepared yourself?”

Wade nods, “I wanted to jump right to the fun.” He caresses Nat’s face lightly. Nate nods, that smug smiles still on his face, as he places himself properly between Wade’s legs. He kisses Wade and he can feel him enter slowly. Wade groans with the feel of it, Nate’s girth is impressive. Nate pushes in until he is fully sheathed, then he begins a slow steady pace. The pace gradually increases to intense fucking.

There’s no love-making in their copulation, Wade knows this is strictly about sex for Nate. Hell, he called him over promising him great sex. Although he knows he shouldn’t Wade always hopes these booty calls will become more.

He feels himself getting close, he gasps, grasping his own cock, pumping himself towards that sweet release. Nate must be close too, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He groans Wade’s name and he comes just from that beautiful sound. Nate follows quickly behind, gasping and collapsing next to Wade. Nate pulls Wade into his arms with Wade’s back to him, and Wade feels him press kisses to his shoulder. They were spooning. Wade smiled to himself, enjoying this moment, until he remembers it’s nearly over.

 

* * *

 

 

They lay for a moment in their after sex bliss. Nate chances a look at Wade. He’s pulled the mask down to cover his face completely. Nate feels a little uncertain, Wade is unpredictable at times, and this could be one of those times. Maybe he regrets calling Nate over here; Wade knows Nate is with Domino. Wade also knows Nate is not one for monogamy, still he feels a tug of guilt.

“Talk to me, Wade.” He nuzzles Wade’s neck. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Wade turns in his arms to face him; he caresses Nate’s face lightly and lets his hand drop, “You don’t need to go.”

Nate takes his hand, pressing a kiss lightly to his scarred fingers, “You know how this goes.” Nate wishes he could see his face, but it’s hidden to him under the mask. There’s a slight shift in him, moving slightly away from Nate.

Wade called him, knowing talking dirty to him on the phone would get him here. Nate knows it was a ploy to get them together. Nate can tell Wade hopes something more to come from their nights like this. He really shouldn’t come when Wade calls, but he likes to be with him. Even with all his flaws, Nate cares very much about Wade.

“You know I have to go.” Nate says gently. Wade turns completely away from him now. Nate sighs, “Why do you do this, Wade?” He’s such a masochist at times, honestly. It baffles Nate. “Why call me here when you know how this will end?”

Wade is silent for a moment, then turns his face back to face Nate, “I like the thrill. Nothing’s going to make me feel this real.”

Nate is at a lost, Wade truly is unbelievable. He pulls Wade, turning him so he’s facing him again. “Wade, you’re something else, you know that?” he leans his forehead against Wade’s. “Can we take the mask off?”

Wade recoils moving away from Nate, “No, no. Let’s not.” Nate pulls him back, holding him close.

“You know I don’t care about the scars, Wade. Please.”  

Wade shakes his head, hiding his masked face in Nate’s chest “I don’t know if it’s bad today.”

“Wade.” Nate says firmly, “I don’t care about the scars.”

Wade slowly reaches for the mask, after an obvious mental battle, he takes it off. He looks up at Nate, his fear and uncertainty clear on his face. Nate cups his cheek, gently caressing with his thumb. He gives him a light kiss, and Wade relaxes. He turns the kiss more heated and soon they’re both groping and kissing. Nate pulls back, putting an end to their little make-out.

“Nate, don’t go home.” Wade whines, “I don’t want to spend tonight alone.” Nate looks at Wade, somehow his pleading face appeals to him.

“Fine. I’ll stay.”

Wade jumps on him embracing him tightly, giving a whoop and kissing Nate all over his face. “I’ll make us Pancakes in the morning. I know you love my pancakes.”

Nate chuckles, “Yes.” He wonders what he would tell Domino, but he’ll worry about her later. Instead he kisses Wade and listens to him go on about nothing in particular. Wade’s voice was always pleasant to him. Slowly he drifts off.


End file.
